


We're Married

by thesoundofnat



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesoundofnat/pseuds/thesoundofnat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the morning after their wedding, and Kurt and Blaine are still marveling over the fact that they’re actually married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Married

**Author's Note:**

> I'm kinda maybe sorta excited over the fact that my otp's getting married.
> 
> Also posted on my tumblr: thesoundofnat.tumblr.com

The very moment Kurt opened his eyes he could instantly feel it. The way his life had changed, yet remained the exact same. How very different he felt, but how very much the same as always. He was now a married man.

The ring on his finger felt natural; as if he was still just engaged. As if a ring had always been meant to be there.

He shifted to his side, his gaze falling on Blaine's sleeping form. His husband.

Kurt felt a smile creep onto his face. Blaine was his husband. They were married. Actually married. If only his 16 year old self would've known about this when he first stepped into Dalton Academy and laid his eyes on a cute dark haired boy.

He didn't know if Blaine could feel him staring or something, but he peeked an eye open after a while, looking sleepy and disoriented.

"Kurt?" His voice was raspy.

"Hi, honey."

Blaine blinked a few times before focusing his gaze on him. "Kurt, we're married."

Kurt let out a laugh; loud and clear and so very happy. "We are."

"We're husbands."

"We are."

"Like, actual real life married husbands."

Kurt scooted closer to him, pressing a kiss to his temple. "We are."

Blaine hummed, turning his head to catch Kurt's lips with his own. "Our first morning as a married couple," he mumbled once they'd pulled away.

"The first morning of a lifetime of mornings," Kurt added, being unable to stop smiling.

"I love mornings."

"No, you don't."

"I love them with you."

Kurt laughed again, his hand coming up to tangle in Blaine's hair. "We're married."

Blaine looked as if he would burst with excitement. "We are."

"Mr. and Mr. Anderson-Hummel."

"You're my husband."

"And you're my husband."

"We're actually married."

Kurt shook his head. "I still can't wrap my head around it. We actually made it."

"The real challenge is to remain married."

"You think we're gonna be up to it, Mr. Anderson-Hummel?"

"Of course, Mr. Anderson-Hummel. It's us we're talking about. We can make it through anything. Even marriage."

Kurt grinned. "Even marriage. Now shut up and kiss me."


End file.
